Yubikiri
by fariacchi
Summary: Ketika dua jari kelingking saling terkait,ketika itu pula takdir mengikat mereka. # chibi-NejiXSasu, semi-canon. Special fict for NejiSasu's Day.


Kagehime-faria mempersembahkan sebuah NejiSasu _oneshot_. Spesial dipersembahkan untuk merayakan _**NejiSasu's Day**_ 26 Juli! Enjoy^^.

**Rate: K+—**(tumben~)

**Warning:** semi-canon, almost-OOC, dan _shounen-ai_. _Don't like, don't read! Stop pair-bashing!_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Yubikiri**

_~A Neji and Sasuke Story—_

_For NejiSasu's Day: 26 Juli~_

**oleh: kagehime-faria**

**.**

**#**

**.**

BLAR!

Tiga buah bunga api merekah di langit malam, disambut sorak sorai penonton di bawahnya.

"Nii-san! Lihat! Kembang api!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan memekik girang ketika menatap warna-warni ledakan di langit.

Anak laki-laki itu mengenakan _yukata_ biru tua, satu tangannya mencengkram erat tangan sosok anak laki-laki lain yang tampak berusia lebih tua darinya.

"Indah kan, Sasuke?" tanya anak yang lebih tinggi kepada adiknya yang masih terpesona oleh warna ungu yang sedang berpendar di langit malam.

"Umm!" Sasuke mengangguk gembira tanpa menoleh kepada kakaknya.

Sang kakak yang berambut hitam panjang hanya tersenyum menatap tingkah adik yang terpaut usia enam tahun dengannya itu.

Malam ini adalah puncak festival musim panas, dimana hampir seluruh warga desa Konoha tumpah ruah di pusat desa. Suasana ramai dan aura ceria menyelimuti perayaan yang dipenuhi ratusan kios dan puluhan atraksi hiburan.

Sepasang kakak beradik itu sedang berdiri berdampingan di tengah keramaian, menatap ke langit. Kelam malam dan bintang itu ditemani oleh pendaran warna-warni sinar dari kembang api raksasa yang terus diletuskan.

Mata hitam Sasuke masih dihiasi pendaran cahaya di langit ketika tanpa sadar ia melepaskan genggaman tangan kakaknya untuk menunjuk bunga api besar oranye yang sedang meledak.

"Lihat! Besar sekali, Nii-san!" anak itu memekik girang.

Butuh tiga detik bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari bahwa sang kakak tidak memberi respon. Kemudian anak berambut hitam kebiruan itu segera menoleh ke sekeliling, mendapati ia sendirian di tengah keramaian.

"Nii-san…?" ia menggumam sambil melihat sekeliling. Sosok-sosok dewasa dan beberapa kepala anak-anak terlihat asyik menikmati hiburan puncak festival.

Sasuke melangkah beberapa kali sebelum tiba-tiba ia tertabrak kerumunan orang—setengah terjepit di antara mereka.

"Ukh… Nii-san…" anak itu merintih karena tubuhnya terhalang oleh lutut seorang pria dewasa, sementara punggungnya tertawan kaki seorang wanita ber-_yukata_. Mata hitamnya sulit melihat sekeliling, suaranya pun terlalu kecil untuk disaingkan dengan bunyi ledakan kembang api.

Ketika anak itu nyaris kekurangan oksigen, seulur tangan putih mungil menarik tubuhnya dari keramaian.

"Ke sini!" ujar sebuah suara kecil.

Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik menjauhi keramaian, melewati celah-celah mungil yang dibuat di antara tubuh-tubuh dewasa. Ia tak sempat merespon apapun pada sosok mungil yang menarik tangannya.

Anak laki-laki yang terus membawanya menjauh itu berambut coklat panjang—yang diikat longgar di ujungnya, tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Ia mengenakan _yukata_ putih keunguan dan _geta_ berwarna hitam. Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana rupa anak itu, karena ia berlari memunggungi Sasuke. Yang ia tahu dari tangan kecil yang menarik lengannya, anak itu memiliki kulit seputih salju yang lembut.

Mereka menjauh dari kerumunan manusia yang masih bersorak-sorai mengagumi keindahan bunga api raksasa aneka warna di langit. Sosok berambut coklat panjang itu terus mengajak Sasuke berlari hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pohon raksasa.

"Te—terima kasih…" Sasuke bergumam pelan setelah menarik nafas beberapa saat. Ia memandang sosok ber-_yukata_ putih yang masih memunggunginya.

Detik berikutnya, sosok itu berbalik, menampakkan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menahan nafas melihat anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

Mata anak itu berwarna _lavender_ keperakan. Warna yang sangat lembut.

"Kamu terpisah?" tanya anak itu kemudian, menghentikan kekaguman Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum bergumam, "Tadi aku sedang melihat kembang api… lalu tiba-tiba nii-san sudah tidak ada…" ia bercerita dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Anak itu memandang lembut kepada anak bermata hitam di hadapannya. Dari tinggi badan dan raut wajah, anak bermata _lavender_ itu mungkin hanya berusia satu atau dua tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Hei, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis," anak bermata _lavender_ itu mengacak rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum manis sambil berujar, "Aku akan membantu mencari kakakmu!"

Segaris warna merah jambu melintas di pipi Sasuke. Dengan malu-malu ia bergumam pelan, "_A—arigatou_…"

Anak bermata _lavender_ mengulurkan tangan putihnya sekali lagi sambil berujar, "Namamu?"

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"Baiklah! Sasuke, ayo kita cari kakakmu sama-sama!" Ia tersenyum manis, mata _lavender_-nya menatap lembut pada Sasuke, membuat anak berambut hitam kebiruan itu ikut tersenyum dan seketika mengangguk gembira.

"Umm!" lalu Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan putih itu. Membiarkan genggaman erat terus bersamanya malam itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dua sosok anak laki-laki ber-_yukata_ berdiri menyandar pada batang pohon besar di salah satu sudut ramai festival musim panas. Lalu lalang orang dewasa, lari-lari kecil para anak-anak dan suara riuh di sekeliling mereka terlihat tak mengganggu percakapan mereka.

"Apa nii-san akan menemukanku?" tanya anak ber-_yukata_ biru tua sambil memandang kedua kakinya yang berdiri di atas _geta_ kayu.

"Pasti. Tadi kita sudah lapor ke bagian informasi kan?" sahut anak berambut coklat panjang di sampingnya ceria.

"Iya ya…" Sasuke menggumam pelan, wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi sedih.

Hening merayapi dua anak itu sebelum sosok ber-_yukata_ putih memecahkannya tiba-tiba, "Sasuke kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?"

Anak bermata hitam menoleh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia mendapati sosok bermata _lavender_ memandangnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku… aku mau menjadi seperti kakakku!" serunya ceria.

"Hee? Memang kakakmu sehebat apa, Sasuke?" tanya anak bermata lavender itu ramah.

"Kakakku adalah _shinobi_ yang hebat! Ia adalah kebanggaan keluarga! Sekarang umurnya baru 12 tahun dan ia sudah menjadi _chuunin_!" anak berambut hitam kebiruan itu bercerita dengan semangat berapi-api, mata hitamnya yang polos terlihat berkilat gembira.

"Wah… hebat sekali!" komentar itu meluncur tulus dari bibir anak bermata _lavender_.

"Tapi…." Sasuke menggumam pelan tiba-tiba. Wajahnya ditundukkan kembali ke jalan berbatu, lalu ia berujar, "Aku tidak mungkin bisa seperti nii-san… aku saja belum bisa menggunakan _shuriken_, padahal waktu seumurku, nii-san sudah menguasai teknik _shuriken _dengan sempurna." Sasuke lalu menampakkan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya,

Anak ber-_yukata_ putih memandang penuh perhatian, mengamati sosok polos di depannya. Ia sedikit ragu ketika untuk memberi komentar, sebelum mata _lavender_-nya menangkap sesuatu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ah! Tunggu di sini sebentar ya!" anak itu menepuk pundak Sasuke sebelum berlari menjauh.

"Eh?" Sasuke menatap heran melihat sosok bermata _lavender_ itu menjauh.

"Aku segera kembali!" anak ber-_yukata_ putih itu melambai dari kejauhan sebelum menghilang di keramaian.

Sasuke melempar pandangannya kembali ke keramaian di sekelilingnya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di akar besar pohon yang sejak tadi disandarinya.

Pikiran anak itu melayang kepada kakaknya, yang entah kapan akan menemukannya. Sudah beberapa jam setelah mereka berpisah, meski tadi ia dan anak bermata _lavender_ itu sudah melapor kepada petugas keamanan dan bagian informasi.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat, ia belum menanyakan nama anak yang sejak tadi menemaninya. Anak itu memiliki rambut panjang yang tidak lazim. Selain itu… mata _lavender_-nya entah mengapa selalu membuat Sasuke ingin menundukan kepala karena malu.

Mata _lavender_ yang aneh… warnanya seperti menghipnotis Sasuke ke dalam pusaran sosok pemiliknya. Membuat Sasuke dalam sekejap merasa begitu aman dan nyaman.

Belum selesai pikiran Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi hitam ditutupi sesuatu.

"A—apa ini!" Sasuke memekik panik, ia merasakan seluruh wajahnya seperti tertutup sesuatu.

"Hihihi… kamu boleh buka mata sekarang, Sasuke!" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang anak itu. Suara familiar yang sejak tadi didengarnya.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang menutupi wajahnya menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, ia menyadari sesuatu di tangan kecilnya. Ia membuka mata hitamnya, mengamati benda yang diletakkan di tangannya.

Sebuah topeng mainan. Replika topeng _ANBU_ dengan bentuk seperti paruh burung elang. Motif warna biru muda menghiasi topeng putih polos itu.

Tangan mungil menempelkan diri di bahu Sasuke. Anak itu menoleh dan mendapati wajah anak bermata _lavender_ ada sangat dekat dengannya.

Anak bermata _lavender_ itu menatap ramah kepada Sasuke, lalu berujar, "Kamu pasti akan menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat, Sasuke." Topeng _ANBU_ itu lalu ia pakaikan di samping kepala Sasuke. Kemudian sosok itu berkata lagi, "Suatu hari… kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan saat itu… kamu pasti akan mengenakan topeng ini, sebagai _ANBU_ yang sebenarnya!"

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat ketika melihat anak di hadapannya tersenyum manis, lalu dalam gerak lambat mendaratkan kecupan di pipinya.

Guratan merah muda menari lagi di pipi Sasuke. Kali ini satu jari kelingking teracung di depan wajahnya.

"Janji?" tanya anak bermata lavender itu.

Dengan pelan-pelan Sasuke mengaitkan kelingking mungilnya dengan anak di hadapannya. Ia lalu ikut tersenyum kecil sebelum bergumam pelan, "Umm. Aku janji."

Dua sosok anak ber-_yukata_ itu saling mengaitkan kelingking di bawah pohon besar raksasa yang berada di tengah festival.

Sasuke sedang menatap mata _lavender_ yang tertuju lurus kepadanya—pandangan hangat dan senyuman yang begitu membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman—ketika sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya.

"Sasuke!" sesosok anak muda berambut hitam panjang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ah! Itu pasti kakakmu!" anak bermata _lavender_ itu mengujar sambil melepaskan kaitan kelingkingnya.

Anak berambut hitam kebiruan itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang ditunggunya berlari. "Nii-san!" ia memanggil.

Sosok ber-_yukata_ hitam itu berlari mendekat dan segera memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya. "_Yokatta_… aku khawatir…" ujarnya lembut.

Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya ke leher sang kakak, membiarkan tubuh mereka saling berdekapan. "Nii-san…" setetes air mata mengalir di sudut matanya.

Kelegaan merayapi hati Sasuke, membuatnya tak sadar ketika selengkung senyum ditinggalkan oleh sosok bermata _lavender_ yang sudah pergi menjauh.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan Itachi mengelus lembut punggung adiknya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya. Itachi menatap bingung.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Mata hitamnya sibuk mencari sosok anak bermata _lavender_ yang telah menemaninya tadi.

"Sasuke?" Itachi memanggil untuk kedua kalinya.

Mata hitam Sasuke tak mampu menemukan sosok anak ber-_yukata_ putih dimana pun. Ia menunduk lesu, melepaskan topeng yang terpasang di samping kepalanya.

Replika topeng _ANBU _kini tercengkram di tangan mungil Sasuke. Mata hitam Sasuke masih mengingat jelas warna _lavender_ dan senyum anak berambut coklat tadi. Ia memaki kebodohan dirinya yang lupa menanyakan nama anak itu.

Sasuke mendekap topeng itu di dadanya, matanya terpejam ketika mengingat kehangatan yang masih tersisa di jari kelingkingnya.

"_Suatu hari… kita akan bertemu lagi…"_

Di bawah pohon raksasa, Sasuke membuat janjinya yang kedua.

Mereka akan bertemu lagi. Pasti.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sosok pemuda berseragam _ANBU_ berdiri bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar yang tertanam menjulang tinggi. Topeng bermotif biru muda berbentuk sosok muka burung elang bertengger manis di samping wajahnya. Mata hitamnya memandang ke depan sementara kedua tangannya dilipat di dada.

Sesungging senyum terlihat di bibir pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu ketika merasakan _chakra_ familiar di belakangnya.

Ia tak memberi reaksi apapun ketika sosok misterius muncul di belakang tubuhnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan topeng yang digeser dari samping wajah.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang, Sasuke…" bisikan itu terdengar rendah di telinga Sasuke, membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar.

Sasuke melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya dengan lambat. Ia belum membuka mata hitamnya ketika merasakan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibirnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu membuka matanya, menemukan sepasang _lavender_ menatap lurus kepadanya.

Sosok itu berambut coklat panjang, rambutnya terikat manis di bagian ujung. Sebagian kulit yang putih pucat ditutupi oleh seragam _ANBU_ yang melilit sempurna di tubuhnya. Topeng bermotif keunguan dengan sosok muka mirip dengan topeng Sasuke melingkar manis di belakang lehernya.

"Janjinya terpenuhi kan, Neji?" ujar Sasuke pelan.

Neji tersenyum, lalu mengacungkan kelingking di depan wajah pemuda itu. Sasuke membalas senyumannya, kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingking kanannya.

"Kali ini… berjanjilah agar kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya," bisik Neji pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku janji."

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan dan mengibarkan helai rambut Neji yang ikat rambutnya terlepas.

Dua topeng _ANBU_ melingkar di leher masing-masing, seperti menjadi saksi satu lagi perjanjian di bawah pohon yang sama. Tempat yang sama seperti lima belas tahun lalu.

Kemudian dua sosok itu menautkan bibir mereka, tidak melepas kaitan jari kelingking di tangan mereka.

Mereka bagaikan sedang mengingatkan benang merah.

Benang merah yang akan mempersatukan mereka selamanya, melalui dua jari kelingking yang terkait.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Beginilah nasib saya yang memang tidak bakat bikin _fluff_ dan _romance_. Maksa banget deh T_T. *pundung di pojokan*. Ah, semoga nggak terlalu OOC. Saya ingin membuat karakternya agak mendekati karakter ketika semua masih kanak-kanak. _They're so cute back then!_

Bagaimanapun, fict ini saya persembahkan untuk merayakan NejiSasu's Day~! Didedikasikan kepada seluruh fans NejiSasu! Meski NejiSasu sama sekali bukan _pair canon_, mari berdoa semoga mereka abadi! Semoga mereka bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan sebagai pemimpin baru klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha dalam dunia Naruto. Yeah! Hidup NejiSasu!

REVIEW?

**.**

_**~ KAGEHIME-FARIA – JULY 2009 ~**_


End file.
